


Can We Keep Him?

by TheAlphasGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, cuteness, dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphasGirl/pseuds/TheAlphasGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prada muses upon his human's love life. -Rated E for slight reference to sex-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a little something from Prada’s point of view. I have no idea where I thought of this little bit but I’m pretty proud of it. There is a bit of jydia but it’s not anything good, full on Lysaac. I need it. Especially after that finale :/. Also, I’m pretty certain that the picture isn’t the dog that plays Prada, I just got one as close to it as possible. Enjoy!!!

  

 

Hi there. My name is Prada. Oddly enough it’s the same as my human’s leather toy that I chew on sometimes. I’m a 5 year old, brown and white papillon. Purebreed of course. Nothing but the best for my Lydia. I was given to her as a “early birthday present,” but Lydia knows it was an apology for the divorce that came soon after. It doesn’t really matter how she got me though, because she loves me. And I love her. She feeds me great food. Always makes sure I’m brushed. And she gives the best belly rubs. The only thing I don’t like is when she puts little clothes on me but, dude, belly rubs cancel that out any day.

 

I’ve been with my human through a lot. Her first grade lower than a A (I still want to rip Mrs. Kilner’s throat out. My girl deserved that A), her parents’ divorce, her first breakup. Everytime she cried, I would hop up on the bed and lick her tears away. Not the best tasting stuff, mind you, but it helped her feel better. I’ve never seen her as sad as the day Jackson left for London. She cried for days and not even I could help her.

 

I didn’t like Jackson from the minute I met him. He smelled very strongly of Axe and sex. Sex with someone else. I may not know a lot about human relationships, but I have picked up a few things from Lydia’s Desperate Housewives marathons. Cheating was frowned upon. And it always led to a lot of crying. Plus, he always called me “Pipsqueak.” Nobody calls me pipsqueak, especially not that sleeze-ball. So, I waited until he sat down and then bit him right where it hurts. The noise he made was well worth it, and Lydia laughed later.

 

A month or so after Jackson abandoned my human, another person of the male variety started hanging around. His name was Isaac. At first, I wasn’t a fan of him. He smelled wrong, menacing and powerful. And he was really tall. Like really tall. The sucker towered over me like the giant maple tree in the back that I like to pee on. Of course, I wouldn’t pee on him. I think he would kill me if I did.

 

He would come through her window at night, curly hair all wet. My Lydia would wake up instantly and she was always calm when he neared. Why? I have no clue. But I didn’t understand why my attention calmed her either. I stayed in the corner on my fluffy dog bed, and watched as he would curl up in the bed with her. It was hard not to jump on the bed and maul him. But my girl trusted him, and she would curl up against him for warmth. I had to trust my human.

  
I did.  And Isaac ended up being a good guy. He was always there for my girl, kissing away he fears. May I say that he also has amazing hands? That man could reaches places on my belly that I never even dreamed of. Apparently, my human thought so too. At least, I think. They normally kick me out of the bedroom and all I hear is her moaning. Never from pain though. He must give her really good belly rubs. I think we should keep him around awhile. Yeah. We should.


End file.
